si, je vous assure il a une tâche dans son oeil droit! :)
by FoofooCuddlypops
Summary: attention SPOIL, ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2 en entier! Et le titre n'a aucun lien avec l'histoire... Je sais je suis bizarre, et? Avant il y avait le lutin qui volait les chaussettes maintenant il y a celui qui vole les souvenirs de Sherlock... Que ferais je sans vous Zouzoupette et Chneufleur? :)


**Comment annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on est pas mort même si on l'a vu faire une chute de 5 étages… parce que finalement oui je suis vivant, bref comme dirait le maître de Pinpin « Oh tu sais, la mort ça va, ça vient… »**

Demain cela ferait deux semaines pensa John Watson… Deux semaines que Sherlock Holmes était mort. Demain cela ferait aussi deux semaines entières de nuits blanches. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il le revoyait, étendu, son regard vide, le trottoir imbibé de sang… Complètement, définitivement et irrémédiablement mort. John frissonna revoyant encore une fois ces images macabres, il attrapa sa cane pour se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. En passant devant la cheminée il remarqua que le crâne avait disparu, John soupira. Madame Hudson, sûrement pour le protéger, dès qu'elle le pouvait s'introduisait dans leur… non dans _son _appartement et y dérobait un objet auquel Sherlock tenait beaucoup. C'est ainsi qu'avait disparu la boîte de patch contre la nicotine et le pot à sucres. C'était idiot mais John détestait ça il avait l'impression que Sherlock s'éloignait définitivement de lui, pourtant il savait que jamais il n'oublierait son…_ ami. _Il ne restait que son violon que madame Hudson n'avait toujours pas subtilisé, et pour éviter qu'elle ne le fasse John le gardait toujours à portée de vue et l'emmenait avec lui lorsqu'il sortait (si aller sur le porche vérifier qu'on a du courrier peut être défini comme une sortie). C'était stupide, il aurait pu dire à madame Hudson d'arrêter tout simplement mais il ne voulait parler à personne.

Demain cela ferait deux semaines que John Watson est devenu une épave, pensa Sherlock Holmes. Et deux semaines qu'il essayait désespérément de récupérer son violon. Il faut dire que John y était fichtrement attaché. La boite de patch, le pot à sucre et le crâne avaient été d'une simplicité enfantine à dérober, on a beau être mort on a tout de même besoin d'un minimum de confort. Mais le violon, c'était une autre affaire. Sherlock hésitait même à le reprendre, John était dans un tel état que récupérer son instrument pourrait l'achever définitivement. John l'inquiétait profondément mais lui annoncer qu'il était encore en vie c'était courir le risque qu'il redevienne une cible pour les tueurs à gages, qui n'avaient toujours pas déménagés d'en face de chez eux.

Pourtant en le regardant par la fenêtre ce soir là, c'en fut trop pour Sherlock, le supplice devait cesser et pour dire la vérité John lui manquait énormément. Il avait misé sur la simplicité pour annoncer la nouvelle. C'était un plan en trois parties. Premièrement distraire John, rien de plus simple que de sonner à la porte. Le temps qu'il descende il serait entré (oui il avait toujours les clés de son appartement) et se serait caché sous la cage d'escalier. Une fois John dehors, son violon à la main il devrait monter le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible les escaliers. Puis arrivait la partie 2et là ça devenait nettement plus intéressant !

« Sales cons… » Murmura John après avoir bruyamment refermé la porte d'entrée. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que… enfin il avait espéré que… non, aucune importance. Il se dépêcha (tout est relatif quand on a une béquille) de monter les escaliers avant que madame Hudson ne sorte de sa chambre. Une fois la porte d'entrée franchit il s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon. La lumière du salon s'était éteinte, il avait du fermer le courant en sortant… Il se releva péniblement et alla allumer la petite lampe du salon, une fois rassit dans son fauteuil il observa attentivement le violon de Sherlock, et le revit faire vibrer ces cordes avec tant d'émotion. Et encore une fois il étouffa un gros sanglot au souvenir de son _ami _jouant de la musique. Une fois calmé il décida de prendre un remontant (et oui encore !) Mais ça n'est qu'en revenant de la cuisine qu'il la vit… la phase 2 du plan de Sherlock. Au dessus du Simley jaune qui habillait la tapisserie du salon, une phrase était inscrite :

« Love never dies, so smile »

Installé près de la porte il était là debout, le regard plein d'amour, portant une chemise légèrement entrouverte comme à son habitude… Sherlock Holmes.

C'est lorsque John lâcha son verre d'alcool que Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler, il allait avaler toutes les mouches de la cuisine à force d'ouvrir la bouche comme ça! Apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de montrer son amusement puisque John s'approcha furieusement de lui, le visage réchauffé par la colère. Il fallait peut-être s'expliquer pensa Sherlock…

« hurm… je sais que ça peut paraitre fou mais… enfin… je ne sui… »

Le reste de la phrase fut avalée par le baiser de John. Et les deux hommes adossés à un mur plein de promesse purent enfin après deux mois dormir convenablement… enfin dormir… )

FIN !


End file.
